The Jungle: AKA High School
by glamorousxwriter
Summary: Alicia's diary of the events that occurred between Cam, Claire, Derrington, and Massie. She talks in her diary like she is talking to an actual person. A lot of things happen in their Sophomore year of high school. Read to see how all the drama unfolds
1. Chapter 1

In the beginning of Sophomore year, everyone was at peace and for the most part, everyone got along. I don't know when things started to get bad. Was it when Massie called Claire a "fucking bitch." Or maybe it was when Clire broke up with Cam. Whenever it started, it eneded badly, and that is my current situation: bad. What happened to make everyone fight and hate eachother? I guess I better start from the beginning...

I supppose I'll start with one of my best friends, first off, she is one of my best friends. She has a lot of issues, mainly with trust, but she has very good reasons to have trust issues. I think her trust issues started with her first real boyfriend Max. They didn't go out for too long, about 3 weeks maybe. And they didn't do anything besides make out, although he wanted to do more, but she wouldn't let him. Which is why I guess he started the rumors, to make him seem like a cool guy. He started rumors about how Massie and him did stuff, when in actuality they did nothing besides make out. She broke up with him over that, and swore she would never trust anyone ever again.

Now Massie is a strong girl, she really is, I've only seen her breakdown and cry about once. She keeps walls up until she gets to know you, and even when she knows you, she keeps thinks bottled up inside of her. That is, until she meets her now ex-boyfriend Derrington.

Derrington is an interesting character to say the least. He's a player and manipulator, but I guess Massie got pulled in by his bad boy ways. Anyway to really get a feel for Derrington and Massie's relationship, as boyfriend and girlfriend and as friends, I have to give you some background on Derrington's past relationships.


	2. Chapter 2

Girlfriend #1: Wendy. There's only one word to describe Wendy and that is whore. She only went out with Derrington because of sex. Now, most guys use girls for sex, but in this case, it's reversed. Derrington stuck around with Wendy for a while, because honestly what teenage guy is going to turn down sex whenever you want. But I suppose he got tired of just having sex and not having a legit relationship, so he broke up with Wendy...the first time.

Girlfriend #2: Morgan. Morgan is a nice girl, she really is. I guess Derrington manipulated the girl. I honestly don't know what draws the girls in, but I guess it works, but anyway, they went out, then broke up, then went out again and did _stuff_ this time, then broke up, and are going to go out again soon enough. I call her the yo-yo girlfriend, she goes away, but then always comes back.

So I gues that makes Massie Girlfriend #3. Now Massie had a competely different relationship with Derrington then Girlfriends #1 and 2 did. I guess because they were friends before they actually even started talking. They had a really good relationship, friend wise and for the short time that they did go out, which was about a week and a half. They were the only people that each other trusted with everything. They had a good relationship, that is until Derrington wanted to do more with Massie. Now, Massie is no prude, I'm not saying she's a slut either, but she doesn't want to have sex, a week into a relationship. She wants her first time to be with someone special. She had a feeling that if she did have sex with Derrington, he would dump her after he got what he wanted, just like he has done in the past with other girls.

She really did consider for a while having sex with Derrington. But after she thought about it, she realized she didn't want to, at least not then in there. So, they broke up ovet that. I didn't know this was the reason why they broke up until like 2 months after they broke up. She was so hung up on him for the longest time, and still is slighty hung up, and I never understood why, because I thought they just broke up because he was a jerk and also because he wanted to go back out with Morgan.

After she told me the real reaosn why they broke up, it made total sense why she was hung up on him. I felt so bad for her, because that is a crappy way to end a relationship. I never told her this, but I'm happy that she didn't do it, because if she thinks she had issues now, if she would've done that, she would've felt so bad and had about 100 more issues to deal with.

After they broke up, Derrington did the unthinkable...


	3. Chapter 3

He started going out with Wendy, 3 DAYS after they broke up. Now that's low. Then after he broke up with Wendy, he went back out with Morgan. It honestly seems that this kid only has 3 girls, that is until the 4th one comes in...

Now here's where the drama all sets in. Massie, Claire, Cam, and Derrington, all got along. Now, Cam and Claire used to go out. Their relationship was complicated, to put it mildly.

Scratch that, their relationship was madness. When they first started going out they were all lovey dovey. They would hang all over each other. They were obsessesed with each other, wait obssesed isn't even a good word. If they could've be conjoined, they would've. Then I don't know what happened, according to Claire, Cam was talking too much about sex, which I don't think is true because Cam is a nice guy. So anyway, she started getting mad at him and picking stupid fights over Cam saying he wants to kiss her because she would say things like "The relationship shouldn't just be about sex," blah blah blah.

So their relationship was beginning to get very rocky, very quickly. They looked like they were going to break up, and eventually they did. They had the weirdest break up and post-break up relationship in the history of ever.

I found out about their break up when I went on Skype with Cam that night. He was all upset, so obviously I asked what was wrong. He said "Claire is going to break up with me."

I said "How do you know?" because she threatened to break up with him many times before. He then said, "She told me she wanted to break up."

At first I said "Are you sure?"

He said "Yes."

Then I said, "Not to be rude, but why didn't she just break up with you over text?"

He said and I quote "She wanted to do it in person."

I don't know why she gave him a warning that they were going to break up, but she did.


	4. Chapter 4

The weirdest thing was the day after they broke up. When Cam got into school, the first thing he did was go and talk to Claire. They joked around and acted like nothing hd ever happened. They acted like they were still together. Everyone was so confused because by that point the gossip had traveled around that they had broken up. One fact bout our school: Gossip traveled as fast as sending a text message.

I really didn't think it was healthy for Cam and Claire to be _that close_ after they had just broken up. I was right, of course, because to this day, Cam is still obsessed and basically in love with Claire, even though she doesn't know it. She thinks he is completely 100% over her. She got over him pretty fast due to one little factor. That factor I'll get to later, but for now, let's talk about how Massie and I became ex-BFFs with Claire.

It was a gradual separation. The first sign of separation was the summer before Sophomore year. Claire always had something to do. Whether it was working at her job, or cheerleading, or family events. She could never hang out with Massie, Dylan, Kristen, or I. She would only occassionally hang out with Massie, but even that was rare. It was basically just downhill from there.

Then the explosion happened. I remember this day so clearly, like it happened yesterday. We were sitting at our lunch table, which consisted of Massie, Dylan, Kristen, Claire, and I. At that point things were pretty tense between Massie and I and Claire. We talked but not as much as we used to. Claire finally broke the tension and said, "Ok, what's up, why aren't we talking anymore?"

"You've been distancing yourself. You're the one that hasn't been talking to us." Massie said.

"I have not!" Claire projected. "You've been shutting me out. Just tell me this, why do you hate me so much Massie?"

"I don't hate you."

"Yes, you do."

"Fine, I might." Massie admitted. "But I have very good reasons."

"Oh really what would they be?" Claire asked with attitude.

"Well for one, you act like you rule everyone and everything. You only care about yourself. You think you're better than everyone else. And last but certainly not least, you're a fucking bitch."

"Really? I'm the bitch, your the one that only cares about yourself. You only use Cam, you don't care about his feelings, you just use him when you need him. You are not a good friend."

"You know what I don't need this, I'm leaving." Massie said as she stormed off. Kristen, Dylan, and I in tow.

"Really Alicia?" Claire shouted after me. "You're really going to leave and not stand up for me. I thought I was your friend, one of your best friends, but apparently not. Nice to know."

I didn't even turn around, I just kept on walking, because the truth is, everything that Massie said about Claire, was true. I was tired of being around her, so I left. We weren't friends for a while. That is until she came running back to us...


End file.
